Stuck In Colder Weather
by pan-pandeus
Summary: On the second day of the hike, Dean's pack goes over the cliff edge. Dean/Castiel, AU, PG


**Title:** Stuck In Colder Weather  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU

* * *

><p>The hike was supposed to be a getaway sort of thing. Dean needed some time away from work and Castiel needed time away from his family. And when Sam had mentioned going away for a long weekend, down the coast with some friends from school, Dean had taken the opportunity.<p>

Which resulted in the two of them halfway up a mountain on the second of a four day hike, staring over the cliff that Dean's pack had just tumbled off of.

"Well, shit," Dean said, looking at the small speck of red that was his pack at the base of the cliff. Castiel glanced at him, but didn't say anything. "So, that was half our food and the pots and my sleeping bag and the soap," Dean continued. "And my clothes and razor and the sunscreen and my toothbrush and-"

"Dean." Dean stopped talking to blink at Castiel, who sighed. "We should head back," Castiel said. "I have enough food to last us until we get back and we can share my sleeping bag for tonight."

Frowning, Dean turned back to looking at his speck of a pack. "We probably should turn back," he admitted. Staying out for another two days with just whatever Castiel had in his pack wasn't a good idea. But as for the sleeping arrangements... "I can sleep without a sleeping bag," he said.

Castiel gave him a look that he couldn't quite parse out. "Perhaps," was all he said as he turned to head back down the trail they'd been climbing before they had stopped for lunch and lost Dean's pack. Dean shook his head and followed. 

Going downhill ended up being quicker, despite more care being directed towards where they put their feet, so when sundown came, they'd already passed the clearing where they'd camped last night. This close to the head of the trail, there were plenty of good camping spots, though and Dean and Castiel set up their two-man tent as the light dimmed.

Dinner was ham and beans, eaten out of the cans since the pots had been in Dean's pack. Castiel had the matches and lighter fluid, though, so at least they were able to heat their food before eating.

They sat around the small fire for a while, comfortable in the quasi-silence of the forest preparing for night. Eventually, Dean stopped stirring the coals back to life, wrapped his hand around the water jug. As the fire hissed into rapidly-cooling coals, Castiel ducked into the tent and Dean could hear him opening up his sleeping bag and laying it out. Once he was sure the fire was dead, Dean followed his friend, carefully edging into the tent.

Castiel had already stripped down to shorts and a t-shirt, the soft fabrics a stark contrast to the slacks and button-downs that Dean was used to seeing on Castiel's wiry frame. Dean stared for a beat too long, mind caught on the way the collar of Castiel's shirt sloped down over his collar bone.

Then Castiel was sliding into the sleeping bag and Dean determinedly focused on getting his boots off. He was planning to just rough it tonight, no matter what Castiel had said earlier. It was still early fall and it might get a bit chilly, but it wasn't like he would freeze to death or anything. Grabbing Castiel's pack, he settled down with it under his head, careful to keep as much distance between himself and Castiel as he could.

"You are being ridiculous," Castiel said, voice a low rumble behind Dean. Dean shrugged with the one shoulder that wasn't pressed against the hard ground. Castiel sighed. "The offer is still open if you should change your mind." Dean heard the sleeping bag rustle as Castiel shifted, then everything was quiet. 

Sometime in the night, Dean woke shivering hard. Hands shoved into his armpits and teeth clenched to keep from chattering, Dean silently admitted that he'd maybe underestimated the drop in temperature.

Castiel's offer to share his sleeping bag was starting to look a whole lot more appealing.

The other man woke as Dean unzipped the sleeping bag, letting cool air rush in. He didn't say a word, just blinked blearily at Dean before shifting back and holding the flap open as Dean hurriedly stripped down to shorts and a t-shirt and crawled in. It was awkward, for a moment, as they tried to figure out how to fit two grown men into one sleeping bag. They ended up front to back, Dean's larger frame pressed against Castiel's slighter one and one arm slung over Castiel's waist.

Dean carefully angled his hips away slightly and prayed that he wouldn't have something incredibly awkward to explain in the morning.

Moments later, he was asleep, Castiel's hair brushing against his nose and his feet tangled with his best friend's. 

God hated Dean.

It was the only explanation.

At some point while they slept, Castiel had rolled over, so instead of the back of Castiel's neck, Dean's face was scant centimeters from Castiel's own and he was pressed up against Castiel from the chest down to his knees. Pretty much everything he'd dreaded when he'd protested sharing a sleeping bag with Castiel.

Castiel made a noise, body moving in tiny shifting movements as he started to wake up. His eyes started to stutter open and Dean hurriedly slammed his own eyes shut, hoping that maybe if Castiel thought he was still asleep, he could avoid any awkward explanations.

For a moment, Castiel was quiet. Then he snorted lightly. "I know you're awake, Dean," he said. Dean could feel the vibrations of the words where he was still pressed against Castiel. "Dean. Open your eyes."

Hesitantly, certain that this was all going to blow up in his face, Dean obeyed. He'd never been this close to Castiel, so close that he could see each individual fleck of blue in Castiel's irises, so close that he could feel the soft warmth of Castiel's breath on his own lips.

"That's better," Castiel said softly.

"Huh?" Dean managed, voice rough with sleep.

"I wanted you to see," Castiel explained. Dean frowned slightly.

"See what?"

"This," Castiel said. And he tilted his head just that bare amount needed and kissed Dean.

Dean froze, confused and unsure, but Castiel's eyes were steady on his and when he didn't pull back, Dean slowly relaxed into it, into the idea that maybe he could have this, after all, that maybe Castiel wanted it just as much as he did.

"Stop thinking so hard," Castiel muttered against Dean's mouth. Dean smiled and slid a hand down Castiel's side.

"Make me," he dared. Castiel pulled back just enough to look at Dean without going cross-eyed and smiled as well.

"Very well," he said.


End file.
